Soldadinho de Chumbo
by izzie cavalieri-sra
Summary: Ir para um reformatório, talvez tenha sido a melhor coisa que eu tenha feito na minha vida...
1. Chapter 1

Oi,pessoinhas!

Espero que vocês gostem da fic,é a minha primeira.

Bella pov

- As réus irão para um reformatório em Forks e lá irão permanecer por 6 meses. Sessão encerrada.

Reformatório? Eles não podiam fazer uma coisa dessas comigo e com Rose, principalmente com Rose. Nós não fizemos nada.

Eu e Rose estamos sendo acusadas de lesão corporal por uma atendente de uma loja de roupas maravilhosa, da qual eu não recordo o nome. Ela falou que a Rose parecia um saco de batatas em um vestido que minha amiga simplesmente amou, ela não agüentou e mandou e foi para cima da mulher e eu ajudei. E ela ficou com uma perna importante, um braço quebrado e outras partes enfaixadas.

Olhei para o lado e minha parceira de crime, literalmente, estava chorando. Eu a abracei e ela falou:

-Não acredito,Bella. Não pode ser.

-Eu sei,Rose,mas desde quando um Hale chora.- assim que eu terminei de falar ela secou as lágrimas, se ajeitou,ficando com o postura e declarou,confiante:

-Você está certa,vamos acabar logo com isso.

Duas semanas depois.

Nós recebemos os detalhes de como seria e pra onde iríamos. O reformatório ficava em Forks,Washington. Era comandado por Carlisle Cullen, um ex-general e médico, sua esposa e sua nora também trabalhavam na enfermaria de lá. E tinha os seus três filhos dele que eram soldados de lá,enquanto faziam faculdade.

Nesse momento estávamos sendo levados de carro até o reformatório, Rosalie não parava de falar do meu lado. Lê-se criticar tudo em sua volta .

- Tem muito verde nessa droga,Bella. Eu espero que naquele treco,que nós vamos chamar de lar pelos próximos seis meses, tenha um quarto só nosso e uma boa comida e que os outros infratores fiquem bem longe da gente.-ela estava visivelmente irritada.

Chegamos lá cinco minutos depois. Saí do carro com Rose logo atrás e vi um soldado parado um pouco mais adiante conversando com um homem de terno. O homem de terno era loiro e branquíssimo,além de ser lindo.

-Eu não acredito que é aqui que nós vamos ficar. Olha só isso.-disse apontando para uma construção na nossa frente.

-Rose,pelo amor aos sapatos italianos, quer calar a boca-eu disse irritada, porque eu queria ver o rosto do tal soldado que estava de costas. Rose me olhou indignada.

O tal soldado se virou e eu finalmente pude ver seu rosto,foi aí que eu soube que minha estadia ali iria ser muito interessante...

Deixem Reviews,por favor.

Seja pra dizer q devo continuar ou parar,

b-jos e t-xau,

izzie


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oie,****pessoinhas**_

_**germanaaa: eu espero que fique bem interessante **_

_**Nath Tsubasa Evans: aproveite o capítulo para matar a sua curiosidade. **_

_**Kah Reche: eu to até agora tentando imaginar a cena...**_

_**byeli: é, os Cullen de frda devem ser uma loucura...rsrsrsrs **_

Capítulo 2

O soldado tinha um cabelo acobreado e uns olhos verdes bem profundos. Ele veio na nossa direção, Rose olhava para ele com uma cara nada boa.

-Vocês são Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan? - a voz era tão melodiosa,mas Rose não estava de bom humor.

-Não eu sou o coelhinho da páscoa e ela é a mamãe Noel,viemos avisar que vocÊ não vai receber nem ovinhos e nem presentes – é, ela não estava mesmo de bom humor.

-Me acompanhem – nós começamos a andar levando as poucas malas que levamos pra lá e ele ia explicando como as coisas funcionavam – Vocês vão ter de acordar todo dia às 5 da manhã,irão ter de se trocar e estar no refeitório às 5:30,às 6:00irão para o pátio fazer os exercícios matinais. – nessa parte eu e Rose nos olhamos,ela sabe muito bem quantos acidentes podem acontecer tanto comigo,quanto à outras pessoas. - Depois, vocês terão meia hora para se arrumarem e irem para a aula que estará indicada no horário que as duas vão ser meio que uma revisão de tudo que aprenderam até hoje.

-Posso fazer duas perguntas? - eu estava querendo saber qual era o nome dele, já que na farda só dizia Cullen. Ele assentiu - Precisa mesmo fazer esses exercícis matinais?

-Se você não fizer vai receber uma punição.

-Estar aqui já não é punição suficiente? - eu perguntei chocada. Ele se virou para mim com um sorriso torto e eu só conseguia pensar em como que se faz para respirar. - Tá,esquece. Qual o seu nome e sua idade?

- Foram três perguntas.

-Não,foram duas perguntas combinadas em uma. - eu respondi sorrindo

-Meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu tenho 21 anos. Quer saber se eu tenho namorada também? - ele perguntou de deboche,mas ninguém mandou ele perguntar

- Tem? - ele me olhou de novo com um sorriso malicioso demais para um soldado

- Tenho e qualquer tipo de relação de um soldado com um preso é proibido. - eu levantei as mãos em um sinal de rendição.

-Vocês dois querem parar com o papo furado? -eu tinha me esquecido que Rose estava lá. Paramos de nos olhar e voltamos a andar.

Entramos em um prédio onde tinha vários adolescentes, que estavam vestindo macacão preto de manga comprida e uma blusa branca por baixo.

-Esse vai se o uniforme de vocês. É obrigatório usar. Pra lá - disse apntando para uma porta do lado esquerdo - é o dormitório masculino e pra lá - disse agora apontando para o lado direito - é o dormitório feminino. O quarto de vocês é o 130, vocês vão ter de dividí-lo com mais três garotas e...

-Peraí,eu e a Bella vamos ter e dividir o quarto com três delinquentes? - Rose perguntou furiosa

-Bem,vocês duas não estão muito longe de ser delinquentes,Rosalie.

-EDWARD!

Um loiro com o nome Cullen escrito na farda o chamou ele pediu licença e saiu de encontro ao loiro.

-Vamos,Bella. Temos de conhecer nossas "colegas" de quarto.

Eu só ri e a segui.

Edward pov

Jasper me chamou enquanto eu falava com aquelas duas loucas. E sério ninguém normal agiria que nem elas. E aquela Isabella ou Bella,como a amiga dela a chamou, tinha alguma coisa nela que...

-Oi,Jasper. Que foi? - ele tinha uma cara peocupada.

-Alice. Ela quer sair daqui.

-Como assim? - eu não tinha entendido aonde ele queria chegar.

-Ela quer ir para Seatle. Morar lá. Ela acha que aqui ela nunca vai conseguir ter amigas e tudo mais. Ela...

Ele oi interrompido com a chegada espalhafatosa do Emmet.

-Oi,gente. Vocês já viram as garotas novas, elas são tã gostosas e tem mais. - ele se calou ao receber o meu olhar furioso

- Não fica assim,Jasper. Dá um tempo pra ela. - eu falei tentando tranquilizá- lo. Jasper amava muito Alice e só estava com medo de perdê- la.

O silêncio que foi instalado entre nós três, foi quebrado por dois berros.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SAI DE CIMA E MIM,SUA VADIA.

-SOCORROOOOOOO!!!

Nó nos entreolhams,aquelas vozes vinham do dormitóio feminino, eu,Jasper e Emmet fomos ver que estava acontecendo. Não era possível que aquelas duas mal chegaram e já tinham arrumado confusão.

**_Acabou o capítulo,mas deixem reviews!!!_**

**_B-jos e t-xau,_**

**_izzie._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Oie,pessoas! _

_Eu quero agradecer a: Lucy Halliwell,Elein,Sofia Michaela e Nath Tsubasa Evans _

_Eu não sei o que vocês vão achar do capítulo e Rosalie e Bella são duas barraqueiras, eu sou barraqueira(não é uma qualidade que eu aprecie muito em mim, até por que isso já me meteu em muitas confusões), então vão haver muitos barracos aqui na fic._

_b-jos e boa fic _

* * *

Bella pov

Quando chegamos no quarto 130, batemos na porta e uma voz muito da enjoada disse para entrarmos e foi o que fizemos.

O quarto era totalmente sem graça. Todo branco com 5 camas, da qual três já estavam ocupadas. As garotas se levantaram e vieram em nossa direção.

-Oi, eu sou a Lauren - o cabelo dela estava na cara que era pintado- essa é a Jessica - tinha um cabelo escuro - e essa é a Ângela. - apontou para uma última garota que eu devo dizer: foi a única com quem eu fui com a cara.

-Eu sou Bella e essa é Rosalie.

-Ah,tá. Por que vocês estão aqui? - sem querer ofender a garota,mas eu não estava lá para fazer socialização e sinceramente nem eu nem Rose estávamos com humor para isso e a voz dessa Lauren era tão irritante. E ela e Jessica tinham uma cara de que tinham sido presas por prostituição.

-Como posso dizer? Acabamos com a raça de uma vendedora de roupas. - Rose respondeu colocando suas coisas ao lado da cama que eu tinha pego.

-Eu e Lauren fomos presas por prostituição. Só não sei por que. Só estávamos transando com outras pessoas.

Rose fez uma cara de puro nojo. Ela simplesmente odiava qualquer tipo de pessoa que se vendia desse jeito.

-E você, Ângela? - minha amiga perguntou para fazer Jessica calar a boca. Eu estava curiosa, ela não parecia ser o tipo de garota que era presa ou que se metia em confusão.

-Eu fui pega com o carro do meu ex, estava correndo muito. É lógico que isso não me faria ser presa, mas dentro do carro acharam maconha e cocaína. Ele não adimitiu que as drogas eram dele e eu fui presa.

-Que canalha!

-Eu sei, Rosalie. - ela disse com um sorriso. Eu gostei da Ângela, ela parecia ser uma pessoa bem legal e eu não sei se eu iria aguentar suportar aquelas duas por muito tempo. Seria bom ter alguém para nos ajudar a não se meter em encrencas.

-Quanto tempo você ainda tem de pena?

-Vou ficar livre disso em cinco meses e vinte e oito dias.

-Graças aos Céus - Rose falou levando as mãos aos céus - Nós vamos ficar por seis meses, ou seja, nós só vamos ter de ficar dois dias aguentando essas duas piranhas. - Jessica e Lauren olharam para Rose furiosas e Ângela abafou uma risada. É Rose não é uma das pessoas mais educadas do mundo. As vezes eu acho que ela não tem aquela peneirinha que os médicos falam que nós temos para não falarmos besteiras. Pois bem, ela não tem isso. Bem não iria fazer mal entrar no jogo da minha amiga.

-Rose! Não precisa jogar na cara delas. Eu sei que elas são burras e tudo mais, - isso por que nós nem conhecíamos as garotas. - mas não precisa deixar a cara delas no chão.

Ângela não se segurou e começou a rir, Lauren chegou perto de mim.

-O que vocês falaram?

-Ah,agora além de burras e piranhas são surdas.

Assim que Rose terminou de falar Luren foi para cima de mim e Jessica para cima de Rose. Elas não nos ouviram,não? Nós fomos presas por lesão do corporal por um motivo,né? Mas essa garota estava me enchendo a paciência. Ela deu para ficar me arranhando. Eu desviei o olhar de Lauren por um segundo e ela me deu um tapa na cara e eu como não estava mais aguentando essa garota mais, eu com toda a delicadeza possível pedi para ela sair de cima de mim:

-AHHHHH!SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, SUA VADIA!!! - viram como eu sou delicada. Então logo depois do meu pedido amigável eu fiquei por cima dela e comecei a bater nela. Eu acho que estava usando muita força.

-SOCORROOOOO!!! - ih,era a Jessica. Bem,tanto faz. A Ângela estava completamente chocada. Não era para menos, nós duas não chegamos nem quinze minutos e já estávamos nos atracando com as outras duas companheiras de quarto. Só parei de bater na loira oxigenada quando dois braços fortes me pegaram por trás e me levantaram do chão. Eu até tentei escapar mais o cara era muito forte .

* * *

Edward pov

Quando eu chego lá em cima, o que eu encontro? Uma Lauren sendo praticamente espancada pela Isabella e uma Jessica SENDO espancada pela Rosalie. Essas duas tem problemas mentais ou algo parecido, né? Só pode fui até a Isabella, já que Jasper e Emmet estavam tentando parar a loira, que devia estar fazendo uma força extraordinária para fazer eles soltarem ela.

Peguei Bella por trás, que começou a se debater tentando se soltar de mim. A Lauren se afastou de nós como o Diabo fugindo da cruz. Ela estava completamente descabelada e com vários arranhões no rosto e braço. Eu até teria sentido pena da garota se ela não vivesse dando em cima de todos os soldados daquele reformátorio.

-Vocês duas querem se acalmar? Isso não é lugar para luta livre. - é Jasper estava realmente bravo. - Vocês quatro vão para a enfermarisa cuidar desses arranhãos e depois vão voltar para o o quarto. Pensando melhor vocês duas - disse apontando para a Rosalie e a Bella - vão ficar a na enfermaria por essa noite. Amanhã assim que acordarem e tomarem o café da manhã irão esperar por nós três na porta da frente do dormitório e vocês duas também - agora se referindo a Lauren e Jessica.

- Você pode me soltar agora, soldado Cullen. - Bella disse com um sorriso malicioso e só depois disso que eu percebi que ainda segurava a cintura dela - A menos que você esteja gostando, é claro.

Eu a soltei e eu, Emmet e Jasper saímos do quarto com as quatro logo atrás.

- Eu espero que essas duas morram. - eu ouvi Rosalie sussurar para amiga.

- Rose, você é má! - e as duas começaram a rir. Eu já falei que elas são loucas?

* * *

Bella pov

Tudo bem, Bella. Se acalma. Faz aquela respiração da ioga. Inspira, expira. Insipira, expira. Respiração da ioga é o cacete. Entramos na enfermaria, uma baixinha de cabelos espetados veio até nós saltitando.

-Oi, gnomo de jardim. - o Emmet disse, eu acho já que o loiro era o tal do Jasper. Tanto faz.

Ela estirou a lingua pra ele. - O que que aconteceu? - ela disse olhando o estado das duas prostitutas do meu lado.

- Elas se meteram em uma confusão.

- Que tipo de confusão, Jasper? - uma mulher com o rosto em forma de coração e cabelos castanhos entrou perguntando. Então o loiro é o tal do Jasper mesmo. Por que eu tava me importando com isso? Não faço a menor ideia.

-Do tipo que vocês duas vão ter de cuidar. E duas delas vão passar a noite aqui, tá?

- Ok.

- Nós temos que ir agora, mãe. - o grandalhão disse. ela é a minha futura sogra? QUE FUTURA SOGRA, O QUÊ? O que você anda fumando,Isabella, para pensar uma coisa dessas? Nem conhece o cara.

Eles foram embora. A Gnomo de jardim puxou eu e Rose para uma das macas.

- Sentem-se. - ela disse com um sorriso simpático. Gostei dela. - O que aquelas duas piranhas fizeram para vocês cirem em cima delas? - ela perguntou animada. Nossa, ela fica feliz com a desgraça alheia...Gostei mais ainda dessa garota.

- Na verdade, fomos nós que começamos.

A baixinha riu. - Eu sou Alice Cullen. E vocês?

- Eu sou Rosalie Hale e ela é a Bella Swan.

Nós três ficamos conversando o maior tempão e eu soube que dali a dois meses e meio as namoradas, esposas, rolos, ficantes, amizade com benefício, dos soldados irim ficar um dia inteiro lá. Eu iria conhecer a adorada namorada do Edward.

Na manhã seguinte, com eu e Rose vestindo aquela roupa ridícula, os soldados Cullen vieram nos levar para a sala do diretor do reformatório, que por ironia do destino era o pai deles , que também é lindo de morrer. Agora, alguém me diz qual é o problema dessa família? É sério todos eles são perfeitos.

Chegamos lá e entramos, até aí tudo bem. A coisa se complicou mesmo quando ele pediu para nós explicarmos o motivo da briga. Minha querida amiga que naquele momento eu queria matar deu essa linda resposta:

- Porque elas são duas vadias e eu não suporto gente assim.

Eaí a confusão de insultos se formou.

-VADIA? Nós não somos vadias, sua desclassificada.

-Ah, Jessica, va encher outra.

-CHEGA! - o Carlisle falou, viu a intimidade? Como eu sou abusada. - Já que nós não chegamos em um comum acordo as quatro vão receber punição! - é ele estava bastante irritado. Acho que deu para perceber. - Senhorita Hale, você irá arrumar os equipamentos dos exercícios, com a supervisão do Emmet. Senhorita Malory você e a senhorita Stanley irão ajudar na limpeza a partir de amanhã. E senhorita Swan você irá todo dia engraxar o sapato dos soldados da unidade A , com a supervisão do Edward. Podem ir.

Nem preciso falar que eu entrei em choque, né? Ainda bem que não.

* * *

_É só isso. Deixem reviews, por favor. Me façam feliz*carinha de cachorro pidão*._

_B-jos e t-xau,_

_izzie_


	4. AVISO

Oi,gente

Meu nome é Carla e eu sou uma amiga da Izzie, só estou avisando que essa fic vai parar de ser postada por um tempo indeterminado, porque a minha amiga está internada no hospital com gripe suína e não tem previsão de alta. Ela agradece as reviews e s pessoas que adicionaram a fic nos favoritos e nos alerts.

Obrigada pela atenção,

Carla


	5. Chapter 4

**Oi, genteeeeeeee!!!!**

**Eu voltei!!! Nunca pensei que a gripe suína fosse tão ruim assim, sabia que era grave, porque várias pessoas morreram por causa dela, mas é muito pior. **

**Em primeiro lugar eu quero agradecer a minha irmãzinha querida (que não é minha irmã, mas nós nos consideramos irmãs.) que postou aqui um aviso bonitinho. Carla, eu te amo. Depois eu quero agradecer ****Zia Black, Nath Tsubasa Evans, Nanda Souza Cullen e Re Lane Cullen**** que deixaram reviews torcendo pela minha recuperação. Obrigada, criaturas. **

**Bem, aqui fica o capítulo e é lógico que eu também vou agradecer as pessoinhas fofinhas que adicionaram a fic no favoritos e alerts. Amo vocês. Chega de enrolação. **

**Bom capítulo.**

_Bella pov_

O chefão daquela joça (lê-se reformatório) tinha mesmo dito que eu ia ficar engraxando sapatos, com o soldado Edward GOSTOSO PRA CACETE Cullen me observando. Era só eu manter a calma. Eu fiz até um mantra: não olhe para a bunda dele, não olhe para a bunda dele, não olhe para a bunda dele, não olhe... É sério, aquela bunda parecia ser tão perfeita e macia... Foco, Swan.

Bem, era umas sete horas da noite quando eu fui para o lugar marcado que eu teria que engraxar os sapatos, que era nada mais nada menos que o quarto do Ed. Por que eu tinha que engraxar os sapatos dos outros no quarto dele? Ainda é um mistério para mim.

Bati na porta do quarto dele de leve e ouvi a voz dele responder um entra bem baixo. Entrei. Estava nervosa e eu nunca tinha engraxado um sapato na minha vida, tinha pessoas para fazer isso por mim.

Lá dentro ele estava sentado na única cama que lá tinha e cercado por pelo menos vinte pares de sapatos. Eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia fazer naquele momento: arregalei os olhos e perguntei (ou gritei depende de como você ouve as coisas).

-EU VOU TER DE ENGRAXAR TODOS ESSES SAPATOS?

Ele permaneceu calmo com um sorriso torto, como ele conseguia sorrir em um momento com aquele? E ainda por cima com aquele sorriso lindo e de tirar o ...para de pensar nessas coisas, criatura, mas por mim ele poderia continuar com aquele sorriso por quanto tempo ele quisesse. Eu só iria sentar e apreciar, pois bem, onde eu estava? _Na resposta dele, anta. _Ótimo, agora eu desenvolvi algum tipo de voizinha na minha consciência. Eu sozinha já consigo narrar as besteiras que eu faço, obrigada. _Consegue. Vou fingir que acredito. _Cala boca. Continuando...

-Só hoje, amanhã você vai ter de engraxar mais vinte e cinco pares de sapatos.

-Tá brincando, né? – o olhar que ele me lançou foi o suficiente para saber que ele não estava brincando, nem um pouco.

Só espero que Rose esteja tendo mais sorte que eu.

_Rosalie pov_

Eu vou matar a pessoa que atende pelo nome de Isabella Marie Swan, porque ela tinha que fazer eu ir para aquela loja estúpida e bater naquela atendente?

Lá estou eu andando com o tal do Emmet me olhando de esguelha a cada cinco segundos. Sei que sou linda e adoro ter atenção para mim, mas esse cara só falta babar. E eu estava adorando isso, é lógico.

Chegamos no pátio, eu achava que eu só ia ter de pegar umas bolas e pesos e colocar no lugar, não aquilo. Tinha coisa jogada para tudo quanto é lado: pesos, bolas, cordas, tênis...

-Bem, pode começar. – o grandalhão disse. Quem ele pensa que é para mandar em mim? Rosalie Hale não recebe ordens e eu acho que ele percebeu isso. Considerando o que ele acrescentou - Eu sei que você é só uma garotinha mimada que acha que o mundo está contra você. Mas aqui as coisas são diferentes ou você faz isso ou vai receber uma punição pior.

Ele me olhava seriamente. Eu bufei e comecei a arrumar as coisas. Cara idiota.

A Bella não sabe o quanto está ferrada.

_Bella pov_

- Vamos começar?

- Você vai começar. Eu só vou olhar.

- Mas eu nunca fiz isso na minha vida. Eu não sei o que fazer. - ele me olhou com uma cara incrédula. O homem acha o que? Que eu passei a minha infância engraxando o sapato dos outros? - Vai me dizer que você fazia isso quando era criança?

- Eu fui criado com disciplina. Fui muito bem educado.

- Peraí, você me chamou de mal-educada? - eu perguntei me aproximando dele e e ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Não, nunca.

- Babaca.

- O que disse? - ele perguntou para mim. Ferrou, ele ouviu.

- Nada. Então, como eu faço isso? - perguntei apontando para os sapatos e um negócio de madeira.

Ele explicou rapidamente e eu comecei. Quando estava no último sapato eu virei para ele e indaguei, na maior cara de pau, diga-se de passagem:

- Como é a sua namorada?- ele me olhou surpreso, é lógico não deve ser todo dia que uma presa pergunta para ele sobre a sua namorada.

- Ela é bonita. - eu fiquei esperando ele terminar de falar ou acrescentar alguma coisa, mas ele não falou mais nada.

- Então, você só está com ela por que ela é bonita? Se for assim eu sou bonita, mas nem por isso você está comigo.

- E o que te faz pensar que você é bonita?

- Como minha mãe diria: acredito no meu taco. - eu tinha parado de engraxar o sapato e estava virada para ele, que estava sentado em uma cadeira do meu lado para me ajudar com os sapatos.

Estávamos virados um de frente para o outro, nos olhando nos olhos. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e eu tive que resistir ao impulso de agarrá-lo sem dó nem piedade.

- Eu não acho você tão bonita assim.

- Ah, não? - eu me aproximei dele ficando uns cinco de centímetros de distâncias do seu rosto.

- Não. - mas a voz dele tremeu um pouco. Brincar com ele não iria matar, iria? Eu me aproximei da orelha dele e sussurrei:

- Tem certeza? - ele se arrepiou, meus lábios estavam tocando o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Sim. - mas a voz perfeita dele saiu totalmente tremida. Sou demais.

- Absoluta?

- Tudo bem, você é uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já vi. Satisfeita?

Eu sorri e quando estava me afastando ele me puxou fazendo ficar a milimetros de distância. Nossas bocas estavam quase se tocando e foi a minha vez de ficar arrepiada.

- E o que tu achas de mim? - ele perguntou muito sedutoramente. Ele tava dando em cima de mim ou era impressão minha?

- Eu acho você... bonitinho. - mas ele percebeu a minha hesitação e deu o sorriso torto. _Existe ser mais perfeito que ele? _Você de novo? Não tem nada melhor para fazer, não? _Beijar esse deus grego chamado Edward. _Coisa que eu teria feito se ele não tivesse se afstado bruscamente.

- Eu acho melhor você ir para o seu quarto, amanhã você vai ter um dia cheio.

- Claro. - e saí.

Andei por uns cinco minutos até o meu quarto e encontrei Rose no caminho.

- Oi, Rose, querida. - recebi um grunhido de resposta. - Tá tudo bem?

- Não, aquele soldado estúpido. Eu vou matar ele.

Bem, eu vou perguntar para ela o que aconteceu depois, porque naquela hora eu só queria dormir.

**Respondendo as Reviews: **

**Ci whatever: **_demorei, mas postei...obrigada pelo elogio. Também acho ela linda.*nada metida*B-jos..._

**Nanda Souza Cullen: **_pronto, apressada. Muito obrigada pelas duas reviews. A Carla ficou toda se achando por causa das reviews, porque na mente perturbada dela foram para ela. Mas aqui está o capítulo. Vou tentar ser mais rápida,mas dia 17 minhas aulas começam e eu vou ficar toda atolada.B-jos_

**Grazi: **_desconsiderei o nome. Eu não ia ser tão má fazendo elas apanharem tanto assim. Mentira. Elas ainda vão apanhar muito na fic. Sim o Eddie tem uma namorada. * mas isso não muda o fato que ele é só meu e que a Stephenie se acustume com isso*. B-jos _

**Sofia Michaela: **_não ria tanto,garota. Poupa o fôlego, senão tu morres e não vê a continuação da fic e eu vou perder uma leitora...rsrsrs. B-jos _

**Lucy Halliwel: **_eu cansei de ver a Bella sempre frágil e botei alguma atitude na criatura. Eu também acho que elas tem a maior cara de prostitutas. Aqui é só a primeira noite dela engraxando os sapatos, se lembre disso. E a Bella quando conhecer a namorada do Ed vai... Leia e descubra quando eu potstar o capítulo. Aqui tá mais um capítulo que eu espero que tenha acabado com a sua anciedade. espero que ela tenha aumentado.*risada malvada*. B-jos._

**Nath Tsubasa Evans: **_coitada mesmo da Angela. A Alice é tudo de bom. Eu sei, não vai dar certo eles dois em um quarto sozinhos, com uma cama dentro...rsrsrs. B-jos._

**Zia Black: **_obrigada, eu estou ótima,.B-jos._

**Nanda Souza Cullen: **_eu acho que suas orações e pensamentos positivos me ajudaram bastante. Muito obrigada. B-jos. _

**Re Lane Cullen: **_Eu sei que a fic é legal...rsrsrs. Já estou melhor. Obrigada. B-jos_

**B-jos e t-xau,**

**izzie**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oie,**

**Eu acho que demorei um pouco para postar, mas não me culpem e sim o diretor do meu colégio resolveu colocar as provas para antes das férias e agora estou toda atolada de testes e trabalhos. Então eu e a Carla que vamos postar aqui. Ás vezes eu, outras ela. **

**B-jos e bom capítulo...**

* * *

_Edward pov_

Eu não sabia o que tinha dado em mim. Aquela garota brincou comigo e eu deixei.

Eu nunca tinha sentido uma atração tão forte por alguém, nem pela minha namorada. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não percebi a chegada do Emmet, não percebi até ele me fazer uma pergunta no mínimo estranha.

- Eu sou gay? – eu estava no refeitório de pé encostado em uma das colunas pensando sobre o quão atraído eu estava por uma certa delinqüente e o Emmet me vem com uma pergunta dessas.

- Não sou a melhor pessoa para falar do seu grau de beleza, mas eu sempre achei você meio gay. – ele me olhou com um olhar chocado, enquanto eu tentava segurar o riso. – Posso perguntar o por que da pergunta?

- A Rosalie Hale, a amiga da do cabelo castanho...

- Bella. – ele se virou para mim com um sorriso no mínimo pervertido. – Não é nada disso que você está pensando.

- Pensando o que?

Ótimo. Agora eu tenho um cara com complexo e uma garçonete de bufê infantil me enchendo o saco.

- O Ed deu uns pegas na Bella, Alice.

- Sério, Emmet? Ela é tão legal. Isso quer dizer que você vai ficar com a Bella e se separar da vaca da...

- Eu não vou terminar com a vaca da, digo, Tânia, porque eu não peguei ninguém. – eu mereço esses dois.

- Qual é, Ed! Vocês dois estavam sozinhos no seu quarto e vai me dizer que não rolou nada? – instantaneamente eu me lembrei das...provocações e corei, coisa que infelizmente não passou despercebido pela Alice. Ela soltou um gritinho e começou a bater palminhas.

Alguém atira em mim.

Por favor.

- Edward, isso é ótimo, finalmente eu vou poder te livrar da vaca da Tânia. - nunca entendi essa implicância com ela, até Esme não gosta dela. Bando de loucos psicótico, é isso que minha família é.

- Mas, então, Alice, você ainda quer se mudar para Nova York? – Jasper estava muito triste com isso e eu não sei como Alice iria conseguir ficar longe dele e nem ele dela.

- Eu não sei. - ela disse meio triste, mas seu rosto se iluminou quando ela olhou para uma das entradas do refeitório, que por acaso era a entrada pela qual Rosalie e Bella passavam. – Bem, eu tenho que ir.

- Alice! – eu gritei o nome dela, porque ela ia aprontar alguma coisa e coisa boa não era, isso eu podia garantir.

* * *

_Bella pov_

Eu e Rose estávamos indo para o refeitório. Nós só estávamos aqui a quatro dias e já tínhamos conseguido uma punição, duas inimigas, uma amiga, eu me apaixonar por um Cullen, sim, eu estava completamente apaixonada por Edward. Bem que a Lola sempre disse que eu trocava de amor muito rápido e pelos homens errados. Falando nisso eu tenho que ligar para ela. Será que pode? Depois eu pergunto para o Edward ou para a Alice que vinha saltitante na minha direção e de Rose, que estava estranhamente calada.

- Oi, Bells, Rose! – como alguém pode pode ser tão alegre a essa hora da manhã?

- Oi, Alice. – Rose respondeu totalmente mal-humorada.

- O que aconteceu, Rosalie? Sério, eu tive de te agüentar rabugenta a noite inteira, já que você ficou reclamando coisas sem nexo a noite inteira.

Eu e Rose pegamos duas bandejas, enquanto Alice nos olhava pegar algo para comer.

- É o Emmet. – ela falou depois de um tempo em silêncio – Ele é tão insuportável e eu dei em cima dele e ele nem percebeu. Só pode ser gay.

- Rose, você é linda, ganhou vários concursos de beleza, ficou e namorou vários garotos lindos. Então por que você se importa com o que um homem, dentre todos os homens do universo, pensa ou fala de você?

**- **Eu não sei. Eu só não consigo evitar ficar zangada. Deixem para lá. – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Alice? Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, Bella. – ela me disse com um daqueles sorrisos animados por demais.

- Eu posso fazer ligações daqui?

- Bem, você não pode usar um celular aqui, coisa que eu acho que vocês não trouxeram. – eu assenti – Mas você pode usar um dos "telefones públicos" que tem em um dos corredores, – eu dei um sorriso enorme - mas tem que ter um soldado escutando a sua conversa, só o que tu falas, é lógico .

- Que se dane. Não é como se eu fosse planejar uma fuga ou algo do tipo. Quando eu posso fazer usar o telefone?

- Na hora do almoço. Eu chamo o Edward para ir com você.

- Tudo bem. – por que tinha que ser justamente o Edward para ir comigo?

- Ótimo! E eu tenho de falar em particular com você, Bella.

- Ta, claro.

O "sinal" tocou avisando que era para irmos fazer os tais exercícios matinais. Ontem eu quase matei metade das garotas lá, porque eles separam meninas de meninos, me sinto no maternal. Rose estava mais animada, porque iria ver os meus lindos tombos e as ameaças de morte que eu receberia das outras garotas.

_

* * *

_

Parece que eu estava errada: primeiro porque eu só levei um tombo e fraturei o pulso, então, eu consegui uma dispensa. YUPI!!! Segundo: Emmet era a partir daquele dia o soldado que vai controlar os exercícios. Eles ficaram trocando fagulhas no jogo, porque nós jogamos vôlei, mas a pior foi quando ela o viu e começou a reclamar comigo baixinho e ele mandou ela calar a boca. Ela ficou puta.

_Flashback ON _

- Ele é tão metido e se acha o tal. É tão prepotente. Viu? Olha como ele olha para nós como se fosse superior. Um babaca, idiota, panaca... - ela só não conseguiu terminar extensa lista de xingamentos, porque a voz do Emmet preencheu o pátio.

- Hale! Quer calar a boca? – a cara da Rose ficou extremamente vermelha, isso não era bom sinal.

- Vem calar se tiver coragem! Você não manda em mim, então, para de encher o meu saco.

- Você tem de me respeitar. Eu sou seu superior. Se lembra? – ele também parecia estar bem irritado. Rose estava de pé na frente dele e ele estava sentado em um daqueles banquinhos altos, fazendo ela ficar alguns centímetros mais alta que ele.

- Eu estou pouco me importando para quem você é! Você é só mais um homem barato que não serve para nada. – eu acho que ela estava se referindo ao fato dele não ter a notado ontem a noite.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- O que? Quer que eu soletre? Agora também é burro. – ele só acrescentou uma coisa bem baixinho que só eu e Rose conseguirmos ouvir e só porque estávamos muito perto, já que eu tinha me levantado e ido para o lado da Rosalie com medo que ela batesse nele.

- Eu vou provar para você que eu não sou um homem barato. Todas fazendo alongamento!

Eu tirei, praticamente arrastei Rose de lá.

_Flashback OFF _

* * *

Agora, eu estou parada em frente ao quarto do Edward para entregar para ele o bilhete do Carlisle avisando que eu estava dispensada de engraxar sapatos. Essa foi a parte chata de eu ter fraturado o pulso.

Não veria mais Edward. E também eu nem sei como eu iria olhar para a cara dele, depois do que a Alice me pediu para fazer. O que ela tinha na cabeça para me pedir aquilo? O que EU tinha na cabeça ao aceitar?

Edward abriu a porta e me encontrou na frente da porta dele com uma cara de desespero. Lógico que ele deve ter pensado que eu sou maluca.

- Eu vim entregar isso. – disse entregando para ele o papel. Ele leu rapidamente e me respondeu em um tom de voz bem normal.

- Tudo bem, pode ir. – e fechou a porta na minha cara.

Estou falando sério, ele fechou a porta na minha cara. Eu esqueci de ligar para a Lola. E a Alice não veio falar comigo. Eu preciso mesmo falar com a Lola.

_

* * *

_

Acabou o capítulo.

O que será que a Alice falou com a Bella? O que Bella quer tanto falar com a Lola? Essas perguntas só serão respondidas no próximo capítulo e se deixarem muitas reviews.*risada maligna*

_**Respondendo reviews:** _

_**Nanda Souza Cullen: **__essa doença é mesmo coisa séria, e é simplesmente horrível, por isso se proteja. Sinceramente eu não acho que elas vão agüentar por muito mais tempo, eu estou com uma vontade de pegar o Emmet e a Rosalie e colocar eles em um armário e eles só saírem de lá quando se acertarem, o mesmo com o Ed e a Bella. Brigada pela review. B-jos, izzie. _

_**Livia Marjorie: **__leitora nova. OBA! Menina, beijos, barracos, isso todo mundo quer. O problema é a minha cabeça perversa que não quer me dar uma cena que preste desse pessoal se beijando. E graças aos céus mesmo, eu estar melhor. POSTEI!. B-jos, izzie. _

_**Re Lane Cullen:**__ eu estou melhor, ainda bem. Eu diria que a cena do Ed e da Bella foi no mínimo...quente ;). No mínimo. Outras bem mais _calientes _podem vir por aí. É só me deixarem review pedindo que eu coloco! CONTINUEI! B-jos, izzie._

_**Layra Cullen: **__eu fico muito feliz que você esteja amando a fic* saltitando pela casa*! POSTEI! B-jos,izzie. _

_**Joyce Flexa: **__mais uma que ama a fic* minha mãe mandando eu parar de saltitar pela casa*. Já CONTINUEI. B-jos, izzie. _

DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!

B-jos e t-xau,

izzie


	7. Chapter 6

_Oi! _

_Gente aqui é a Carla, de novo, mas pelo menos dessa vez não é para trazer notícia ruim, e sim um capítulo novo. Bem, explicações básicas e um aviso._

_A explicação é que eu e a izzie que estaremos postando aqui, porque apesar de estudarmos na mesma escola, ela está super atolada em trabalhos e tudo mais._

_O aviso é que por causa disso, até a metade ou mais de setembro atrase um pouquinho os dias em que serão postados os capítulos, porque a izzie quer postar um por semana no mínimo, mas ela tem que estudar e apesar dela ter ganho um computador novo ela só pode usar para fazer trabalhos (é isso que dá sair quebrando os computadores alheios)_

_Mais então, no final do capítulo está a resposta das reviews e um recado meu para a minha amiga (ignorem ele)._

_Bom capítulo. Com ponto de vista inédito. E a primeira aparição do Jacob..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Emmet pov_

Eu não sei quem aquela loira pensa que é para ter falado comigo daquele jeito. Eu homem barato? Ela disse que eu não agüento o tranco. Que eu não sou homem suficiente!

Mas eu disse para ela que eu iria provar que ela está errada e é isso que eu vou fazer. Eu sei que eu vou estar quebrando umas trocentas regras só dando um selinho nela. Imagine quantas eu devo estar quebrando fazendo o que eu estou pensando em fazer com ela. Vai ser muito mais que um selinho... eu acho que todo mundo entendeu.

Meu plano vai começar hoje, na hora da punição dela, ou seja, daqui a quarenta e cinco minutos. Até lá eu vou falar com o Ed sobre a Bellinha. Aquela garota é um desastre ambulante. Se não tivesse fraturado o pulso, teria sido morta pelas outra detentas.

Cheguei em frente ao quarto dele e entrei. Eu não bati, para que? Sou irmão dele mesmo, mas acho que vim em uma péssima hora. Ele estava discutindo com a Irina.

-Não, Irina. – essa é a mãe da Tânia. – Eu não estou pensando nisso no momento. Quero terminar a minha faculdade e arranjar um emprego em Nova York, antes de começar a pensar nisso.

Ele se virou para mim com uma cara de puro desgosto e indicou uma cadeira para eu sentar, eu acho que a conversa não estava agradando muito. Bem, eu me sentei obviamente. Queria saber qual era o barraco da vez. Não sou fofoquiro nem nada, só gosto de ser bem informado e de informar as outras pessoas**.**_(n/a: essa foi para tu, Nique) _Ele desligou o celular irritado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Irina quer que eu peça Tânia em casamento. – ele disse com um suspiro cansado.

- E você quer?

- Isso não vem ao caso. O problema é que eu não terminei a faculdade de Medicina e nem tenho trabalho. Essa mulher é louca.

- Todo mundo te falou que a Tânia era furada, mas você continuou namorando ela. – é verdade, todo mundo falou para ele que ela é uma interesseira e tudo mais, mas ele ouviu? Nãããããããão. Agora, ele se ferrou. Com uma namorada maravilhosa, carinhosa e tudo mais. Com um irmão ótimo. E nada irônico.

Nós conversamos por um tempo e aí deu a hora da minha detenção. Quando estava saindo do prédio vi a Bella entrando, mas ela pareceu não me notar, estava um pouco distraída. Mas tanto faz. Porque agora, Rosalie vai pagar pelas suas palavras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Rosalie pov _

Eu fui andando calmamente para a detenção. Cheguei lá em pouco tempo. A Bella deve estar nesse momento falando com o Edward. Ela vai tentar falar com a Lola amanhã, já que a Alice se esqueceu de falar com o Edward sobre o telefonema hoje. Espero que ela consiga e que eu posa falar com ela também. Sinto falta daquela chata irritante. Ela deve ser a pessoa mais louca que alguém poderia conhecer na sua vida. Mais que a Alice. Chega a dar medo. E é Rosalie Hale que está falando isso.

Emmet já me esperava para arrumar as coisas. Mas eu tenho uma perguntinha: por que ele estava com aquele sorriso no rosto? E por que esse sorriso parecia um tanto quanto malicioso?

- Posso começar? – eu já cheguei perguntando, não queria ficar muito tempo com esse...uma longa lista de xingamentos e gestos infames.

- Sim. Mas em vez de colocar os equipamentos nas bordas do campo, coloca no armário.

- Aquele armário é minúsculo e banguçado, não dá nada lá dentro.

- E daí? Só vai lá e arruma as coisas lá dentro e dá uma ajeitadinha nele também.

- Sim, senhor. – eu respondi a muito contra gosto, porque lá se vai o meu plano de terminar tudo cedo e ir dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Bella pov _

Cadê a Rose? Ela já está a mais de duas horas nessa bendita punição.

Eu não estou aguentando mais de ansiedade para amanhã chegar e eu falar com a Lola, e eu estou pouco me fudendo se eu vou acordar a Lola ligando para ela às cinco e meia da manhã. Ela vai ser a única pessoa que vai poder me ajudar com o que a Alice me pediu, na verdade, eu já ia pedir a ajuda dela antes, mas para um plano meu, agora eu tenho o meu e o que Alice me pediu. Mas espero que a Lola não envolva o Jacob nisso, porque eu não quero ver a cara desse idiota nunca mais na minha vida.

Eu sei que eu sabia que aquilo iria acontecer um dia, mas sei lá eu ralmente gostava muito dele e me deixei levar. Agora, eu sei que nunca mais devo agir por impulso, mas acha que eu consigo? Não.

Minha vida é levada por impulsos. Os impulsos que eu faço quando brigo com meu pai, quando bebo, quando uso coisas ilegais, quando dou em cima de um soldado que começa com a letra "E" e termina com "dward Cullen", quando eu aceitei a proposta da Alice, quando eu for envolver a Lola nisso tudo. Admita Bella, sua vida é um impulso.

Mas se esses impulso me levarem até o Edward, eu juro que nunca mais vou menosprezar qualquer tipo de impulso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Rosalie pov_

Eu já estava a muito tempo arrumando as coisas e o armário. Eu deveria estar lá há umas duas horas. Estava com calor (coisa praticamente impossível nessa cidade), com fome (que se dane que eu tenha comido antes de vir para essa tortura) e sono (como eles querem que eu durma em uma cama dura como aquela e tendo que acordar cedo no dia seguinte). E eu estava muito irritada, porque ele continuava com aquele sorriso no rosto.

Parei na porta do armário que é bem pequeno e tem o teto bem baixo, se eu ficasse na ponta do pé e colocasse minhas mãos uns cinco centímetros acima da minha cabeça eu batia no teto.

Fiquei lá na porta olhando para ele. Ele é bem bonito e tem músculos bem definidos. Nunca ninguém diria que ele é gay.

Ele se levantou e veio na minha direção parando bem na minha frente.

- Eu vou te ajudar a terminar de arrumar o armário. Posso?

Eu senti algo em mim gritando para dizer não, mas eu ignorei completamente e aceitei.

Quando entrei lá dentro algo me ocorreu: o que ele quis dizer com "eu vou provar para você que eu não sou um homem barato". Pena que eu só percebi que deveria ter ouvido aquela sensação, quando Emmet trancou a porta e disse em uma voz rouca, sendo iluminado apenas pelo pequeno feixe de luz, de uma lanterna que foi pendurada ali :

- Eu acho que nós temos algumas contas pendentes...

Em que loucura eu me meti dessa vez?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Acabou. Mas as perguntas só aumentam. O que o Jacob fez? Qual era o plano da Bella? Por que ela quer tanto a ajuda da Lola? Mas para a felicidade geral essas perguntas e outras estão bem perto de serem respondidas._

_**Respondendo reviews: **_**(parte que a izzie me passou toda pelo telefone )**

_**Raffa '-' : **__outra leitora nova...EBA!!! Chega,izzie. Essa voizinha ainda vai trazer muitos problemas para a Bella. Eu simplesmente AMO quando o Emmet e a Rose se odeiam. É uma batalha de egos. B-jos, izzie._

_**Re Lane Cullen: **__uma coisa é fato: vocês não vão descobrir o que a Ali pediu tão cedo. Quem é Lola? Bem, Lola é uma italiana louca, super amiga da Bella e da Rose, mas é tudo que se pode saber agora. E gravem isso: ela é italiana. B-jos, izzie._

_**Livia Marjorie: **__a Alice nunca vai deixar de ser Alice mesmo. Se tem ou não tem ligação a Tânia isso eu não posso dizer não. Agora desliga o mode curiosa, não gasta muito não, porque você ainda vai ficar muito curiosa nos próximos capítulos. B-jos, izzie._

_**SofiaMichaela: **__posteeeeeeeeeeeei!!! Eu estou demorando tanto assim? Eu vou tentar ir mais rápido... B-jos, izzie._

_**Nanda Souza Cullen: **__nanda querida de mi corazón, se eu não deixasse vocês curiosos o que prenderiam vocês a ler essa fic, já daria para saber o que ia acontecer mesmo. Então. Sim, eu sou malvada, muito má. Mwahahahaha *risada maligna*. Quem não gosta da Alice? Pode até existir alguém, mas no fundo sabe que a ama. Já continuei, não adoece não...hahahaha. B-jos, izzie. _

_**Joyce Flexa: **__agora que tu fostes perceber que a Rosalie é doida? O Emmet é gay? Só lá em casa que não é, então. Repito: quem não gosta daquela garçonete de bufê infantil?...rsrsrsrsrsrs. B-jos, izzie. _

'_**Elleen C.: **__fico muito feliz que tu estejas gostando. B-jos, izzie. _

_Bem, gente deixem muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitas reviews, porque assim postamos mais rápido, porque ficamos felizes e aí eu escrevo mais rápido, consequentemente, postando mais rápido!!!!!! Ficou muito confuso?_

**(voltando para Carla)**

_Bem, izzie querida, esse é o meu recado para você:_

_**ISADORA CAVALIERI LEVANTA A BUNDA DESSA CAMA E VAI ESTUDAR OU FAZER QUALQUER OUTRA COISA ÚTIL AO MUNDO, EM VEZ DE FICAR ASSISTINDO O CARTOON, UNIVERSAL CHANNEL, NICK, O DIA INTEIRO!!!!!**_

_Bjos, _

_Carla_


	8. Chapter 7

Oi!

Eu vou ser bem rápida, tá legal? Reviews respondidas no final do capítulo e várias coisas serão respondidas hoje e, finalmente, vocês irão conhecer a Lola. E esse capítulo é o maior até agora!!! Tá, parei.

Bom capítulo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Rosalie pov**_

Eu sabia que tinha me metido em uma encrenca das grandes, bem grande.

Enquanto, ele se aproximava de mim, eu ia me afastando. Até que eu bati contra uma estante, não tinha para onde ir. Ele apoiou um dos braços ao lado da minha cabeça e outro na minha cintura, me empurrando mais ainda em direção a estante.

_**Narrador em terceira pessoa**_

O Cullen só ficou a encarando, aproximando seu corpo ainda mais do dela. A mão dele que estava encostada ao lado da cabeça da garota foi deslizando lentamente pelo corpo, passando por sobre o seio e pausando no quadril. Puxou-a para mais perto de si. As mãos da loira finalmente começando a agir. Rosalie deixou um braço cair por sobre o ombro do moreno e a outra mão deslizar pelo pescoço e descansar no peito do mesmo. Ele não demonstrava, mas ela estava mexendo com ele, de uma forma sem igual. Sem agüentar mais, puxou-a em seu encontro, ainda mais para perto e beijou-a com fervor. Sendo imediatamente correspondido.

O beijo foi rompido, mas a boca masculina não perdeu tempo, deslizava pela pele sedosa até alcançar pescoço. A tortura se prolongava demais e ficava difícil controlar o desejo que os consumia. Emmet que tinha começado isso achando que teria autocontrole, agora só o via se esvaindo de si. Sem controle algum, Rosalie gemeu alto ao sentir seu seio sendo tocado pelo soldado a sua frente. Colocando o braço que estava no ombro dele na nuca dele o puxando para outro beijo caloroso.

Segurava com força os cabelos dela, enquanto a mesma o levava ao limite da razão. Orgulhosa do jeito que a loira é não deixou só Emmet lhe dar prazer, a mão que estava no peito dele foi descendo até o cós da calça do moreno, que gemeu ao sentir a mão de Rosalie encostar sem quere por cima da calça no seu membro já ereto. Satisfeita com o trabalho realizado ela tirou o cinto dele e abaixou as calças em um movimento rápido. Emmet praticamente arrancou a parte superior do macacão fazendo a detenta ficar apenas de sutiã.

Pegou o seio da jovem e ela soltou um gemido alto, começando a tirar a camisa dele. O sutiã foi praticamente arrancado do corpo de Rose e Emmet avançou com a boca nos seios. Os sugando e brincando com a garota que só gemia mais e mais. Satisfeito com o trabalho que estava fazendo, o soldado tirou o resto da roupa da loira que ficou apenas de calcinha, começou a estimulá-la por cima do pedaço de pano. A garota só gemia mais e mais.

Mas a garota não ia deixar barato abaixou a boxer também, deixando o membro excitado ele a mostra. Começou a massagear órgão, fazendo o homem a sua frente ir à loucura. Ela sentia o membro pulsar e estava preparada para a ejaculação que não veio, pois ouviram um barulho lá fora e tiveram que ficar em silêncio, completamente ofegantes.

- Eu acho melhor nós sairmos daqui. – Rosalie falou, depois de se recuperar. – Tipo, nos vestirmos e sairmos de dentro desse cubículo.

- Claro...er...você está certa.

E assim começaram a catar as roupas e a se vestirem sem tirar um sorriso do rosto. Despediram-se e cada um foi para o seu canto pensando na noite que tiveram e que iriam ter.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Bella pov**_

Alguém pode me explicar o por que da Rose ter chegado tão tarde, mas especificamente as três da manhã, e com um sorriso tão grande no rosto? Acordei no dia seguinte com um pensamento em mente: descobrir o que havia acontecido naquela detenção.

_Mentirosa. Você queria saber onde estava o Edward. _

Ah não. Você de novo. Sabe já que você está aqui mesmo, vou te fazer uma pergunta. Acha certo fazer o que a Alice me pediu?

_Errado é que não é. Olha bem..._

Como você quer que eu me olhe.

_Burrice é uma coisa que não cai bem conosco. Agora, quer calar a boca ou pensamento, e me deixar falar. É bem simples, ele é lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, perfeito, já mencionei gostoso?_

Direto ao ponto!

_Calma, impaciente... É só você pensar: você está apaixonada por ele, _eu assenti sozinha no corredor que levava ao refeitório,_ a namorada dele é uma vaca que não vai fazer diferença nenhuma na vida dele. _

Nós nem conhecemos ela.

_E nem queremos conhecer. Ah! Você tem de ligar para a Lola, não esqueça._

Nem posso. Se esqueceu que só ela para me dar coragem para fazer um treco desses_._ Ai Meu Deus. Ele está ali na porta. O que eu faço agora? Hein? Voizinha linda do meu coração, cadê você?

Ele se virou e me olhou acenando. Eu pensei que relações entre soldados e detentas fosse proibido. Me aproximei, bem lentamente, diga-se de passagem.

- Oi.

-Olá. Já comeu? – _não me importaria em te comer. _AI. MEU. DEUS!!!! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE PENSAR UMA COISA DESSAS? _Eu sou você e esses pensamentos, são pensamentos seus adormecidos. Então, tecnicamente falando, você pensou isso. Quer responder alguma coisa? Ele vai achar que você é uma idiota._

- Não. Acabei de chegar, né? Meio impossível eu já ter comido. – _mas também não é pra dar patada no homem e que homem. _Você que pediu para eu falar alguma coisa. Então, falei. _Aff..._

- Esqueci. Como vai o pulso?

- Vai bem. Então, eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer.

- Claro.

Ele foi andando na frente mostrando aquela linda bundinha sexy para mim. Eu vou repetir o mantra: Não olhar para a bunda dele. É isso aí. _Aperta. _Apertar o que? _A bunda dele, o retardada._ Nem pensar. _Sim. Não. Sim. Não. Sim. Aperta logo. _NÃO!!!Tarde demais.

Ele se virou para mim chocado e eu desviei o olhar ficando extremamente corada.

- Você acabou de apertar a minha bunda? – ele não parecia chateado ou irritado, só chocado.

- Eu?

- É você. Quem mais seria?

Fui salva por uma Alice que veio correndo na nossa direção. Por que você me fez apertar a bunda dele? _Eu não fiz nada. Se esqueceu que eu sou só uma voz na sua cabeça? Você controla as ações. _Ele deve achar que eu sou uma pervertida. _E vai NE dizer que você não é? _Aff...

- Oi, Alice.

- Oi, Edward. A Bella já falou com você? – ele a encarou confuso – Pelo visto não. Ela precisa fazer um telefonema pra uma amiga dela e é de extrema importância. – trocamos olhares cúmplices – Tudo bem?

- Claro. Quer ir agora? – perguntou se virando para mim, eu até iria agora, mas tenho que esperar a Rose. Se não ela me mata.

- Depois do café-da-manhã, pode ser?

- Claro. – ele me olhou desconfiado por um momento e entrou no refeitório.

- Perdi alguma coisa?

- Nada, Alice. Vamos, eu estou com fome.

E nós entramos no refeitório, pegamos comida e Rose se juntou a nós um pouco depois, recebendo a notícia de que poderíamos fazer um telefonema. Logo após de terminarmos de comer, Edward e Emmet, quando Rose viu o último abriu um sorriso malicioso. _Tudo bem, alguma coisa aconteceu nessa deteção._ E nós iremos descobrir o que foi, certo? _Certíssimo. _

Andamos por vários corredores até chegarmos em uma sala que tinha vários telefones pregados na parede. Lá dentro estavam uns três soldados com três detentos. Ficamos lado a lado nos telefones. Rose ligando para algum ex-peguete e eu para a Lola. O telefone estava tocando, mas ninguém atendia. Já estava ficando sem esperanças quando...

- Caracas! Chi è ritardato? (**n/a: Caraca! Quem é o retardado?**) Hein? È sordo ora? (**n/a: É surdo agora?**)

- Nossa, Lola. É assim que você trata as amigas?

- BELLA!!!! Amore!!! Mio Dio. Come stai, amore? (**n/a: Meu Deus. Como está, amor?**)

- Eu vou bem. Sem querer ser chata...

- Mas já sendo.

- Lola! Você vai conseguir? – Edward que estava do meu lado me olhou intrigado pela minha pergunta.

- Amore, eu já consegui. Só tem um pequeno problema. – ela disse a última frase um pouco temerosa. Coisa que me alarmou, já que a Lola não era do tipo que sentia medo facilmente. Ou seja, a coisa foi grave.

- Que merda você fez dessa vez?

- Nenhuma, só que o Jacob também está incluído.

- Como é que é?! Lorença Mazzioratto! Como assim Jacob também está incluindo?!

- Bem, ele ouviu aquela conversa que nós, eu, você e Rose, tivemos antes de vocês irem para aí. Bem, ele quer voltar com você, Bella. Diz que não sabe o motivo de você ter terminado com ele.

- Então, diga para ele que foi pelo fato dele ter me traído na maior cara de pau, Lorença.

- Para de me chamar de Lorença. Você sabe que eu não gosto.

- Então, tá. Tenho que ir. Beijos, Lola.

- Beijos. Uma semana, certo?

- Certo. – disse dando uma risada. Rosalie que já tinha deligado o telefone olhou interrogativamente para mim. Eu sorri e disse – Em uma semana , Lorença, estará aqui.

- É bom esse reformatório estar preparado para ela. – eu ri

- Vai estar, vai estar.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Resposta as reviews: **

**Raffa '-': **é como eu já disse, se eu não deixasse vocês curiosos o que os prenderiam a ler a fic? Mas agora as coisas já estão começando a serem respondidas, principalmente nos próximos dois capítulos. Emmet e Rose em um quartinho escuro? Aiaiaiuiui. Vou seguir seu conselho sobre os nerds. Rsrsrsrs. Continue lendo. B-jos, izzie.

**Gabriela Cullen Br: **imagine mesmo, divague, caso não tenha gostado do que escrevi...hahsuahsuahsh. Me sinto feliz por saber que estás gostando da fic. B-jos, izzie.

**Ana Masen Cullen Br: **continuei! Ela está divertida mesmo? B-jos, izzie.

**Joyce Flexa: **é impossível não gostar dela. A Irina é doida sim, fazer o que? Emmet está invocado pelo que a Rose disse, mas eu acho que ele conseguiu provar direitinho, né? Rsrsrsr. B-jos, izzie.

**Miny'h: **mwahahahaha, eu sou má e quero matar vocês todos de ansiedade sim, senhora. O Emmet gay? Hahahaha. Vai nessa. B-jos, izzie.

**Nanda Souza Cullen: **gostou do interior de um armário? Menina, quem se importaria de fazer qualuer tipo de esforço ou outras coisas, na companhia daqueles dois ou do Jasper? Ninguém! Isso, não morra e nem fique doente! Hashaushhausha. B-jos, izzie.

**Mandiinhaa. Cullen: **leitora nova!!! É um U.A. meio doido é verdade, mas sei lá, eu tive essa idéia do nada e escrevi a fic...cada ideia louca que me aparece. O pedido da Alice ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para saber, mas a Lola já deu para saber um pouquinho mais dela, né? B-jos, izzie.

**Deixem reviews!!!!! Por favoooooooor!!!!! Críticas de todos os tipos são bem-vindas. E obrigada por todos que adicionaram a fic no favorito ou alerts!!**

**b-jos e t-xau,**

**izzie.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oi, gente!**

**Vou ser bem rápida para não encher o saco de vocês. Desculpa a demora e esse capítulo foi mais explicativo...**

**Bom capítulo **

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**_

_**Narrador em terceira pessoa**_

Lorença andava apressada pelos corredores do aeroporto, indo em direção do carro que a levaria para o reformatório de Forks. Não se arrependia de ter quebrado toda aquela loja. Se arrependia de ter Jacob Black do seu lado, indo para o mesmo lugar que ela.

Ela queria ir para esse reformatório, não só porque veria Bella e Rose, mas também, porque ficaria bem longe de Jacob, o namorado de sua melhor amiga. Ser apaixonada desde os cinco anos de idade por um garoto que nunca lhe deu bola não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Tinha um código de honra a ser cumprido por Melhores Amigas: não se deve namorar o ex da sua melhor amiga. É lógico que para muitas isso é a maior besteira, mas para as três não. Por isso só namoravam sério quando tinham certeza que queriam ficar com aquela pessoa. E por isso, que Rose e Lola nunca namoraram e Bella só uma vez, com Jacob. E ele a decepcionou.

Ficou em silêncio a viagem inteira até o reformatório, coisa que Jacob estranhou, Lola era uma matraca, não parava de falar um segundo, o que teria acontecido? Se bem que ele sabia que a garota estava assim distante dele desde do incidente com Bella, ele e Amelia. Chegaram rapidamente lá, saindo do carro e observando as construções na frente deles.

- Lorença Mazziorratto e Jacob Black?

- Somos nós.

**LPOV**(Lorença)

Me virei quando ouvi meu nome, olhando para o soldado que apareceu na minha frente, enquanto, Jacob respondia. Estava na cara que a única coisa que motivava ele aqui era reatar com Bella.

- Me sigam, por favor?

- Claro, soldado... – não deu para ver o nome na farda dele, estava concentrada demais no rosto dele.

- Cullen, Edward Cullen. – ele disse dando um fraco sorriso, que eu correspondi com o sorriso numero dois(sei-que-não-deveria-estar-fazendo-isso-mas-estou-pouco-me-lixando).

Fomos andando até um salão, que estava mais ou menos cheio.

- O dormitório feminino é para o lado direito e o masculino para o esquerdo. – ele se virou para mim – Você vai ficar em um quarto individual, já que pelas informações passadas, a senhorita tem tendências assassinas.

- Eu não tenho tendências assassinas, só quebrei uma loja inteira e depois Jacob também ajudou.

- Não me põe nessa historia não, Lola, você sabe muito bem que tem intenções assassinas com os outros.

- Como é que é? – eu falei me virando para Jacob com uma cara que deve tê-lo assustado já que recuou um pouco pata trás e o soldado sorriu mais.

- Vamos, podem ir indo, senhor Black vai ficar no quarto 184. Podem ir.

Jacob foi quase correndo para o dormitório. Medroso. O soldado Cullen continuou me olhando, enquanto, eu ficava parada olhando ele também. Até que finalmente resolvi tomar uma atitude.

- Eu não sei o número do meu quarto.

- Ah, claro. – falou como se lembrasse de algo – Não tem número para quartos individuais. Eu te levo lá.

- Grazzie.

Fomos até lá em um silêncio normal. O quarto era bem normal, nada espetacular, todo branco e tudo mais. Agradeci de novo, ele assentiu e foi embora me deixando lá sozinha. Vi o uniforme dali, um macacão preto, que parecia com aquele dos mecânicos, sabe?

Estava na hora do jantar quando terminei de arrumar minhas malas. Um outro Cullen foi lá me avisar sobre as regras. O nome dele era Jasper e ele era casado com a Alice e tinha outro irmão, gostei dele.

Eu e Jake íamos ficar ali por cinco meses, demoramos um pouco para ir pra lá por causa dos tramites da justiça. Bella e Rose estão aqui a exatamente duas semanas. Como não tinha nada pra fazer, resolvi ir dormir, peguei meu mp5(eu sei que era proibido levar eletrônicos pra lá, mas ninguém precisava saber disso) e dormi.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**EPOV**

Aquela é a Lorença, a tal amiga da Bella? Eu não esperava ver aquela pessoa, e sim uma bruta ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela parecia ser tão meiga. Não fazia sentido ela vir para cá, principalmente, sendo apontada pelo juiz como: "criatura psicopata de intenções assassinas".

Os últimos dias tinham sido um estresse, todo santo dia era a mesma coisa Irina me ligava, eu brigava com ela, Tânia me ligava, fazia as pazes com a mãe dela. No dia seguinte começava tudo de novo.

Raramente, via Bella e eu não gostava disso. Não entendia o por que, mas eu não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. E isso era um grande problema. Resolvi que era melhor dormir, amanhã Bella já poderia voltar a engraxar os sapatos.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

No dia seguinte acordei bem disposto, me levantei e me arrumei rapidamente. E fui em direção ao refeitório, mas eu acho que eu fiquei surdo assim que eu entrei lá, então, caso eu narre as coisas um pouquinho estranhas a culpa não é minha e sim da minha surdez. Se bem que toda Forks deve ter ficado surda com esses berros.

- LOLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

- BELLAAAAAAAA!!! ROSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Ai que saudades de vocês. – as três estavam se abraçando e pulando que nem loucas.

- Hei! Edward! – olhei na direção do soldado Leter que estava andando na minha direção olhando assustado para as três. – Vai acalmar essas garotas, fazendo o favor.

- Vai você.

- Não dá, está tendo uma briga lá fora, tô indo para lá. Faz esse favor?

- Tá. – respondi a muito contra-gosto, ficar perto dessas loucas era o que eu menos queria naquele momento. Sério, elas estavam me dando medo, muito medo, mas por que eu fui aceitar esse trabalho? Ah, claro, porque papai queria manter a família unida.

- Ei! Vocês três! – elas se viraram para mim, cada uma com um sorriso enorme. – Parem com essa gritaria e parem de pular que nem loucas! – eu falei em um tom bem autoritário e elas logo se aprumaram. A primeira a falar foi Lorença.

- Desculpa, Edward. Estávamos empolgadas com o fato de nos revermos! – Meu Deus, essa garota conseguia quebrar o Record da Alice em animação. Bella parou de sorrir e olhou de mim para sua amiga animada até demais.

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Aham, ele que me pegou lá na entrada junto com o Jake. – Bella parecia meio desconfiada ainda, o que seria aquilo? Ciúmes, talvez? Não, nunca.

- Aquele cachorro está mesmo aqui? – dessa vez foi a Rosalie que gritou com uma cara no mínimo assustadora.

- BELLA!!! – atrás de mim correndo em nossa direção estava o Black. E parecia que a presença dele não era tão bem-vinda assim. Isso ia dar uma confusão...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Respondendo reviews: **_

**Miny'h: **_manda a conta da manicure! Hahaha...o que a Bella tá aprontando vai demorar mais um pouco, mas você espera? *cara de cachorrinho abandonado*..haha,taparei. Acho que a Lola aprontou uma, né? Sou má mesmo. B-jos, izzie._

_**Gabriela Cullen Br: **__a Bella ta a maior safada mesmo, mas se você tivesse a chance não apertaria? Lances da Rose e Emmet ainda vão vir mais...hahsauhasa, taparei. Não foi nada colocar seu nome lá. B-jos, izzie._

_**Re Lane Cullen: **__eu disse que essa voizinha inda vai trazer muitas confusões para a Bella, não que ela já não as traga sozinha, continuei, desculpa a demora. B-jos, izzie._

_**: **__sonho é pouco, é o sonho de consumo de qualquer garota, repito: essa voizinha ainda vai trazer muitos problemas, o plano vai demorar um pouquinho mais, mas logo logo vocês saberão. B-jos, izzie._

_**Alli K. Malfoy Winchester: **__ficou sem ar, né? Imagina eu escrevendo isso, então. Hashaus...táparei. Desculpa a demora. B-jos, izzie._

**Por hoje é só isso...reviews?**

**b-jos e t-xau, **

**izzie cavalieri-sra – **_viu? Mudei, carlinha._


End file.
